unofficial_zenithfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill/Ability Suggestions
This page will contain skill and abilities suggestions that do not correlate to a specific class or that correlate to multiple classes. Combat Speed Ability Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: for certain classes like ninja and rogue, or races like were-cat, a combat speed ability on cooldown like Shadowstep, allowing the player to quickly dash, at some cost or requirement such as inventory weight limit. For classes like Samurai, single use long cooldown for massive damage when used against a weakened opponent, which must be combined with an accurate katana slash, and can be successfully blocked by a skilled opponent (Assassinate, Killing Blow, Coup de Grace) High Leap Ability Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: For classes like Ninja, Monk, or Swashbuckler, and races like Werecat, ability to High Leap / Heroic Leap / Quick Escape and jump onto high surfaces one or two stories up, and also to land silently from several stories up without fall damage or breaking stealth. Like other catlike movement skills, limited by inventory weight, and the "silent" part by worn armor (metal armor will break silence and stealth, cloth or leather won't). Taunt Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: For Tank classes like Warrior, Champion, Paladin, Crusader, Barbarian, or Knight, and classes like Minotaur or Giant, a long-cooldown Taunt. Taunting Method Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Taunting Method - unrelated to the actual existence of a Taunt skill, a means of achieving this skill: similar to Log Horizon's Anchor Howl which forces both mobs and players to attack the tank by penalizing opponents who look away from the tank, either with damage or some other debuff. Wall Climb Ability Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: For classes like Ninja or Thief (via equippable Ninja Gauntlets), and races like Werecat (racial ability), ability to wall-climb. Dependent on inventory weight, does not function if claws are covered or other gauntlet type is used. Does not function on perfectly smooth surfaces like Faerie Glass or Magic Crystal. Health Bars Suggested by Matti#2838: Health bars are visible by option for all friendly and enemy players and NPCs. This can be customized through menu. Skill Points Suggested by izukumidoriya#5596: skill points, you can gain skill points from certain quests. Using these skill points will (obviously) upgrade your skills Runes Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Runes that actually do something, with crafting skill: Scribe. Specific words/sentences that comprise complex enchantments for armors and weapons, each made up of descriptor words that have to be put together in a certain order to work. Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: adds crafting skill Scribe, which can also be learned by Smiths and other professions. Specific words/sentences that comprise complex enchantments for armors and weapons, each made up of descriptor words that have to be put together in a certain order to work. Inscribed runes can additionally be empowered by sacrificing certain materials related to the desired enchantment, like rare pristine feathers for lightness and flight, or extremely durable and rare ores for strength. Some enchantments can lose power under certain conditions, and others only go away when the item itself is broken. Find Weakness Skill Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 assassins and related classes can learn the Find Weakness skill, which shows them the true armor, class, and level of their target. This allows PvPers to plan around enemy strengths and target their weaknesses, resulting in more tactical combat. Dematerialize ability Suggested by izukumidoriya#5596 people who learn high level blacksmithing and alchemist will gain the skill to dematirialize (turn item back into materials or raw form) weapons for their material Thievery Skill Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 for a certain amount of negative karma proportional to the value of the object or amount stolen, Thieves, Rogues, and related classes are able to briefly access a target player or NPC's inventory to retrieve items, the number, value, weight, and size of which depend heavily on their Thievery skill level, actual skill at the stealing minigame, stealth level, and the target's level and stealth detection skill. The minigame is interactive and time-sensitive, requiring skill to complete like any Interactive skill. Thief's Mark Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Failed attempts at stealing will result in far greater karma loss, and give the would-be thief the Thief's Mark while in line-of-sight of the victim. The Thief's Mark will turn all nearby NPCs hostile, and mark the player PvP attackable even if in a safe zone (provided PvP is available in the server and toggled on, if PvP is toggled). Additionally, a minor Bounty will be placed on the failed thief's head after a certain number of failed attempts, or upon the first failure if multiple successful acts have been made or the thief chooses to attempt stealing a sufficiently valuable item, but initially only for the city/area the attempt took place in - moving to another settlement or area will suspend the bounty until return to the area. As the thief gains notoriety, the bounty amount will increase, as will the area the bounty is active in. Legendary thieves who fail the attempt will be marked with a high bounty serverwide given the above conditions. Successful stealing may result in increased reputation among a thieves' guild or enemy faction hostile to the target's faction. Category:Suggestions